


The House of Fulfilment

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Tales of Sentria [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Illusions, Milking, Monster - Freeform, Monstergirl, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Somatophilia, Suckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: An illusory brothel caters to its customers deepest desires... But it really does mean their *deepest* desires... Even ones they couldn't be aware of.





	The House of Fulfilment

“Deities, I feel so... _awkward_ here!”

Lily considered her friend's statement, and, in her heart, she had to agree. The Rose Quarter was richly appointed, the buildings made of fine woods, marble porticos, and all manner of richness. She and Nora were intimidated, even in the finery they had saved up for over a period of months, as this was clearly the domain of the wealthy, the mighty, and they... They were not. They felt like interlopers in their corsets and their frilly dresses, fearing that, at any moment, one of these laughing, casually strolling people would turn, notice them, and state coldly “You do not belong here.”

It was, after all, a common sentiment in Sentira. The lesser off were not welcome in the higher quarters, unless it was as servants. Still, it was evening, so there were less people about, and they had... A goal. Normally, they wouldn't have cared about a brothel, but this one... The rumours made it so enticing.

“The House of Fulfilment provides your desire. Your deepest desire.” Even though few would admit they _went_ there, and nobody would _talk_ about their experiences (blushing, stammering, even outright stonewalling), it was... Well, who wouldn't?

Still, Nora was expecting her to say _something_, so she spoke. “Don't worry. The directions lead us just down this street, and then we can try it, and get out of here, back home.” Lily nodded, but was still clearly uncomfortable, so they hurried onward.

And then... A simple stone facade, a panelled wooden door with a golden handle, and the sign of a seahorse in scarlet. Yes, this was the place. Nora was first to reach for the handle, opening the door smoothly, and...

Both of them stopped in shock. This was even _more_ intimidating! Fine silk hangings, a marble floor, couches with red cushions, golden tasselled... They almost couldn't handle it, and were ready to leave, until a voice spoke, and they noticed a lean, tall figure in the room.

“Ah, welcome, fine ladies, to the House of Fulfilment. I am the Concierge, and my function is to put visitors at their ease.” Both stared, but not in intimidation. Finely slicked back black hair, high cheekbones, sumptuous lips, and deep green eyes... He was certainly... Welcoming! Nora was the first to speak, haltingly.

“Oh, that's... Very kind of you, and...” she gestured around the room “This is certainly a fine place you have here! We, er... We heard about you from some friends, and...” She looked down, blushing, unable to continue. The Concierge smiled, and it was a smile of warmth.

“No, no, I understand. It is somewhat awkward to talk about what we do here, for many of our customers. So please, be at ease, for our goal is exactly as you've heard. We aim to provide our customers with deep satisfaction, their desires manifested, and that is very much our pleasure.” He smiled again, and the girls blushed harder. “We don't judge here, only provide. And I would be happy to explain how, if you would be so kind as to provide the payment.”

Lily and Nora nodded. The payment was the one detail they'd always been given, and, while it was expensive, they were so intrigued that they had saved up, not only for the dresses, but the fee. Still, it was not without hesitation that they both pulled out the drawstring pouches, and the Concierge, with an understanding look of sympathy, took them gently and bowed. Lily was the first to speak.

“So... Nobody would really tell us _how_ you do this, and... Well, nobody would really tell us what they went through, so... I must admit, if it wasn't for everyone we've met saying nice things, we would be...” The Concierge broke in.

“Skeptical?” Lily nodded. “That's perfectly understandable, on both your part and theirs. Simply put, it's a very real illusion, constructed via enchantment on this place, that reads your desire, and fulfils it.” They both cocked their heads.

“Illusion? So...” Nora scratched her head, an uncharacteristic gesture that she quickly stopped, looking at the Concierge. He didn't seem to mind, so Nora let out a breath. “So... Does it feel... Real?” The Concierge grinned.

“Oh yes. We offer a full refund to anyone who isn't satisifed, and I'm happy to say, from establishment records, that only once has that happened in a hundred years.”

Lily gaped “A... Hundred years? You've been in business that _long_?” The Concierge nodded, and his grin was mischievous. Both of them processed this statement in awe. “Well... Do we have to do anything, beyond, er... Thinking of our desire?”

The Concierge nodded, his face more serious. “Yes. You have to explicitly give the house itself consent. You may withdraw it at any time within the illusion, and you will be pulled out, if it is not to your taste. But this ritual is important. After that... You merely both step through this door.” He gestured, and they noticed another panelled door, at the far end of the room.

Images rushed through their mind, of all the things they could do, all the people they could... And, almost simultaneously, both spoke.

“We consent to the House of Fulfilment providing our desires and needs, and we thank you.” They looked at each other, startled at the timing, then laughed. The Concierge smiled. “You may enter freely, honoured guests. The House... Awaits.”

Tentatively, they walked to the door, opened it, and... Blackness. The room inside was very dark. They looked back at the Concierge, he nodded, and, steeling themselves, they went through.

Then... _Everything_ went black...

_Later, who knows how much later..._

Lily opened her eyes. Everything was... Blue tinted. The room still wasn't _well_ lit, but it was lit enoough that she could see, and it was... Not as well appointed? Why was everything blue, and why...

She was naked. And floating. It was only because her head was tilted upwards that she was seeing the room, and, as she processed what she was seeing, she gasped.

“Nora!” It was reflexive, a cry to her friend, but... She wasn't sure it _was_ her friend. Her friend... Her friend wouldn't have that look of almost blank ecstasy. Her friend wouldn't be in a stock, her breasts bouncing forwards and backwards. Her friend wasn't pregnant, and yet... Milk was flowing freely from her breasts, into some sort of glass tubes, then rubber, pumping that milk... _Somewhere_. And behind her... Behind her was a man of sorts, a red skinned man who thrust into her ass and pussy alike, gripping her lasciviously and firmly as she cried out and moaned. After what felt like an eternity, her eyes focused a little, and, between her gasps of pleasure, she spoke.

“Ah, hah... Li-ly... I thought... Aaaah!... Such _wonderful_ things... Ah, ahhh! … But then Master told me about _more_ wonderful things, and I loved them so much! I loved... AHH! ... when he pinned me down, and fucked me... Ohhhh, he fucked me, and fucked me, filling me with seed over... Hah... And over again... Ohhh! … He promised me you would watch, and now... Ahhhh, yes, you're watching me, watching me and it's _just like Master promise_eeee!” The red man had thrust once more, hard, and held there as Nora spasmed, her tongue hanging out, her eyes rolled back into her head as she came, harder than Lily had ever made her. And Lily cried out too. Why was she _aroused_ by this? And where was...

The blue shifted, and, outside of it, a smiling face partly obscured Nora's moaning, sweating form. A translucent girl, with heavy, pendulous breasts, and long curly hair that somehow... Didn't fall from her head, as it should. “Ohhhh, my baby's awake! Hello there! Are you enjoying the sight?” A hand, equally translucent, plunged down, and Lily, following it, could see the shape of a pussy, gellid fingers plunging inward. The woman moaned, smiling. “Oh, I've been enjoying it for quite a while, even after I found you. But now...” She grinned, another hand toying with one of her breasts. “We can enjoy it _together_. A slime and her newest baby...” She withdrew, upwards.

Lily gaped... And then moaned, as her breasts starting moving to an unseen pressure, massaging, and a similar, equally unseen pressure entered her ass and pussy too. She was lifted upward, and she could finally see why everything was blue. Looking up, she could see that same woman, but she was... She could only see her toying with herself because of the light, the outlines. She was... She was inside a slime! Her head was tilted back, to Nora, and the slime's voice came to her.

“Now, now, your friend wants you to watch her. And I want _her_ to watch you. And _you_ want her to watch you. Ohhh, the fun we're going to have, my little baby. I'll make you moan just as much as your friend here, and feed you, and take care of your needs while your mind melts under the pleasure. You're my little tummyfuck baby...” The slime's voice turned gleefully sinister “And I'm going to make you my little tummyfuck slut.”

The thrusting intensified, and Nora cried in pleasure. She couldn't help it, as her insides seemed to feel every slide of the slime inside of her. Her body warmed, and her breasts... Her breasts felt the same way... Thrusting, sliding, even her ass was being groped now, the surrounding goo sliding and shifting, caressing her body as... The combination of seeing her friend lost in ecstasy, and this growing warmth, this intensity of feeling... It was too much, and she cried out again, short, yelping moans, as she came. But the slime around her wouldn't let her bend like she normally would, continuing its assault even as she shuddered to a climax, and...

...Through the haze, she noticed something. The slime was playing with one breast, massaging it as she fingered herself, and, as she sped up, moaning gleefully herself, so too did the slime around and in her body. How was she lucid, after this? How... Nora...

The Red Man had pulled out of Nora, and stood up briefly, and his cock... It was huge, and _covered_ in cum. It even dripped, wetness spilling onto the floor, and Nora... Nora was pushing her ass backwards and forwards, reaching... “Ahhh, Master, please, _please_ put it in me more... Ah, Ah, I want to make more milk, I want to feel, I wan- yes, yesssssahhhhh!” Even as she begged, he had grinned at the slime, at Lily, and then at Nora, knelt back down, spreading her ass cheeks as he pushed at her ass, and... Lily was astonished... Despite its massive girth, it just... Slid right in, and Nora squealed in _joy_. _That... Oh deities, that..._

Lily's thoughts were interrupted, as her slimey captor moaned herself. “Oh, so _hot_, I'm going to -”, and Lily's pussy, her asshole, were briefly _filled_ with bursting slime. She came herself, long, shuddering gasps, and the slime's voice rang out, a little exertion showing in her voice.

“Ha, ohhhh, that felt good... But the fun's not over, tummyslut. Ohhhh no. You've been feeling _so warm_, and now... Now you're starting to get _hot_. Oh, you're going to cum again, and again, and again, harder each time... Mal's slime is _special_, it makes you feel _so good_... And then _better_, over time. I've even had a suck of your friend's tits, oh, she _loved_ that. And Hek loved it too, that's her... Big master.”

Lily could feel it, feel every globule of slime sloshing inside of her, every bump massaging her, and it was all... It was all... Again, she came, and she realised the truth of it... She was cumming harder, her mind briefly losing itself in a haze of pleasure, but that blankness was getting longer... And longer... _And she was loving it_. How could she not? And then the pounding stopped, and she managed to get her breath back. She'd stopped wondering how she was breathing. She wasn't sure if she ever had. And Mal, the slime, was again gleeful as she spoke.

“Yes, I think we're going to give you something _else_ you've wanted. Nora's been _very_ talkative, and she... Ahhh, you thought she didn't know, didn't know that you were envious of those big udders of hers... Didn't know you wanted to suckle at them, and moan around them as she played with you, and you with her...” Lily grew warm again, and she was reasonably sure it wasn't due to the slime. It was true. She had smaller breasts, but she had thought about her friend that way... And... She _knew_? Before she could think on it further, Mal started moving, undulating back and fore toward Nora's panting, moaning face, and as she did, the slimes inside her moved back and fore within Lily... She was carried, juddering and crying out in pleasure, toward her pleasure lost friend, toward those bouncing breasts which she...

“Ahhhhhhhahahahhhhh!” She convulsed, and the slime let her this time... Her hands reached down of her own accord to her clit, and as she rubbed it... She could feel the slime grow inside her, feel it drinking her cum, _so much cum why is there so much cum ah ah ahhhh_...

...It was only after the pink mist had passed from her mind that she realised that she was on her back, bent backwards with her legs in the “air”, and air... Air was passing over her face, short, quick puffs, and... Her face was spattered with coldness, and she could see the reasons... One of Nora's breasts, now unencumbered by the milker, was bouncing, milk spraying... And Nora's cries of pleasure felt more intense, now she could hear a little better. And then they intensified again, incoherent cries interspersed with begging for harder fucking of her ass, as the slime around her face reached out, closed on Nora's breast, trapping the tip... The tip which pressed up against Lily's lips.

“Don't be shy... Nora wants this, and _you_ want it. Isn't that right, Nora?”

“Ah... Lily... Suck me... Master's made me so milky, and I love being milked. Milk meeeeeeee!” The thrusting started again, and Lily, instinctively, put her lips (already dribbling with milk) around her friend's nipple.

After that, there were only sensations, disconnected mental images. Coldness dripping down her throat, moans and cries, from Nora, from her, and even high, giggling judders from Mal, and drawn out grunts of satiation from Hek. She would be here, forever, sometimes drinking from Nora, sometimes licking the cum that dripped down from her, and she would live in Mal's tummy, nourished by the slime, cared for, as she endlessly provided sweet, sweet cum for her mistress...

And then..

_Darkness._

Lily was the first to wake, softness at her back, the feeling of silk at her neck and arms, cotton on her body, and... A wetness, a soaking, between her legs. Nearby, Nora was still lightly dozing, her breasts rising and falling before they drew in, and Nora's eyes languidly opened... And then widened as she presumably had the same sensations. She looked sideways at Lily, then shifted herself over, and a torrent of words rushed out. Lily was also, at this, speaking, and at first, both of them were talking over each other.

“Omigod, we-”

“Fucking and fucking-”

“You were cumming so hard, and it felt like it was from watching me-”

“The things you said-”

“The things _she_ said-”

After a short while, they stopped, and took stock of their surroundings. A silk, four poster bed. Deep, thick carpet, scarlet in colour. The door they had entered through. And a bedside table, with two glasses of water, two pairs of cotton underthings, and a card, neatly folded so it would stand and face them, with the words “Compliments of the house” in neat curlicues and cursives, seemingly written with brass. Whatever had happened (they knew what had happened. They had both confirmed it, and that it was shared still dumbfounded them), it had indeed felt exhausting, so they both reached over, and drank, gulping at first, before slowing down to sip the rest. Both eyeing each other, and blushing and looking away. Glance, blush, look away. Glance, blush, look away. All too soon, the water was gone, and... Nora was the first to speak. Still blushing, her head down.

“You know... She was right. That... That creature. I've seen you, Lily. Hell, we live together in our little rooms, so close, and the walls so thin... I've heard you crying out my name. I've even heard, sometimes, when the nights are quiet, and I couldn't sleep... I've heard the things you think about while you play with yourself.” Lily... Lily gaped. And her cheeks grew white hot, and it was her turn to look down. But Nora continued.

“We... We don't seem to have run out of time here. And... I like you too. We never told each other our desires, and... It seems even _we_ didn't know all of them... I mean, that's not the sort of thing you talk about, and I hadn't even _met_ creatures like that...” While her cheeks were still red, she was smiling, and she reached down and pulled her shift up, freeing those large breasts, those puffy nipples Lily had fantasised about. And Lily found herself pulling up her shift, leaning into her friend, and, before the moans started again, for different reasons, Lily heard, and agreed, with the last sentiment of the evening.

“No sense in getting _another_ pair of panties wet. Especially since these are... Ooooh, freee...”

_Later, although not as late as supposed..._

The Concierge smiled as the door opened. He could hear the excited chatter as they opened the door, seen the smiles and blushes on their face. He couldn't help himself, and, with a little humour, a little archness, he spoke.

“Clearly, we have another pair of satisifed customers. That pleases me so. I hope you enjoyed our complimentary service?”

Those blushes... Secretly, he took amusement from the blushes. The house never told him what went on, although it gave him some idea (for safety's sake), but he never tired of seeing his customers flushed, worn out, although it had been nothing but their minds. He gestured at the clock, equally enjoying their reaction.

“We... Only an hour? We...” They turned to each other. It didn't matter to the Concierge _who_ spoke. It was the amazement. He smiled, making sure to make it warm, to make his voice pleasant.

“You don't need to say more. All I will say is that I wish you a good evening, a safe journey, and...” His eyebrow quirked “...We look forward to your continued custom.”

They didn't argue with that. Very few did.

_Later That Night..._

Ensconced in his office, the last customers of the night having been gently ushered out, the Concierge smiled. While he had no need for sleep, it was the nights he looked forward to. The days... The days were merely letting his hair down. Figuratively speaking. He rubbed his horns (Invisible to his customers), and his smile grew a little tense. When he had first come here, his motives had been less pure. He needed lust, and establishing a brothel was... Well, it was easy. The enchantment was nowhere near beyond his means, and he had barely exerted himself as the competition who chose to try shutting him down was mercilessly, violently put down. He had mellowed, over the centuries... But his reputation for retribution still stood, whispered in legend among the nobles and pimps of the city alike. And that suited him.

_Still_, he thought as he prowled to his desk, _Over time, I have grown to like service. It feeds me, yes, but pleasing others, giving them what they want... Yes... This is a life I would happily choose again, given the chance._

The Concierge settled back in his chair, and reached for his coffee. Contemplatively, he sipped, and thought of his customers for the day. Especially that one pair... Yes, they would return, and return often. He frowned, as he remembered how tentatively they handed over the money, and the discomfort with the fine clothes they wore. They were not well off, and could probably not afford to visit often. And that, in the past, had proven to be dangerous.

After all, not all desires were... _desirable_ outside of this place, and a lust discovered, but unfulfilled, could lead to... Consequences. And furthemore, they could, if persuaded to visit regularly, feed him well with their lust for many years to come. Customers like that were _valued_, regardless of the money they brought. He would wait, and offer them discounts, first enough that they weren't suspicious, but then... “Ah well, you are, after all, one of our best and... _Most polite_ customers. We aim to please, here, but we take pleasure in those who treat us well.”

He rolled the words around, tasted them. Yes... That would be believable. After a time, anyway. For now... He would wait.

He could afford to.


End file.
